Room in This World of ours
by totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout
Summary: Max was left at the school when Jeb got everyone else out. but when Angel is taken back, she sees max again by chance. the flock goes to rescue Angel and Max decides to help and go with them. DISCLAIMER: i do not own Maximum Ride. please R&r. first fanfic don't judge me too harshly
1. Chapter 1

**Room in this world**

Max POV

(4 years ago)

"Max! I'll be back to get you out of the cage after I release the others. Don't arouse suspicion, okay?" Jeb said to me quietly. I nodded. He walked to the room the others shared. They had taken me out of that room for starting rebellion. A few minutes later, I heard a crash. They had escaped, and Jeb had forgotten me. Again. A whitecoat entered the room. "Hello Max," he said calmly. "I heard about your little escape plan. Too bad you did not escape along with them." He flicked his hand. "Restrain her!" The Erasers held me from attacking the man. He pulled out a whip and beamed. _Help Me! _I screamed in my head.

(Present)

The whitecoat ushered me out of the room, gun to my back. Erasers covered any escape routes, so I shot them a death glare and obliged. The usual tests and the introduction to a new whitecoat. _A new whitecoat,_ I thought, _How odd. A new escort? I mean, they took the time to introduce him to me._ He walked over to me and shook my hand. "Jeb Bacthelder," he said. "It is pleasure to meet you, Max." I just glare at him. He looks at me, hurt in his eyes. The whitecoat behind me ordered me to respond. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Doctor," I said through gritted teeth. _Jeb?! Why is he here? He should be looking after the others! This spells BAD NEWS._ A tingle went down my spine. My instincts screamed as I shot my feelings to him through a death glare.

Fang POV

(4 years ago)

_Where is Max? _Angel thought to me. I shrugged. Max was the flock's best friend until the whitecoats moved her to a different room for sparking rebellion. Jeb loaded us into his car and drove to a secluded area far from the school. Erasers would never find us here. _I think Jeb forgot her again._ I thought back. Angel suddenly looked pained, as though someone had screamed into her ear. _Max has been left at the school! She seems in trouble. _Angel replied to my questioning look. Oh no.

(present)

A picture of Angel and Max hung in Angel's room. It showed a gently smiling Max with a hand on Angel's head. Angel walked in. "Let's go flower picking." I sighed, knowing there was no choice. Max had had quite the influence on Angel. "We are going flower picking with Angel," I shouted down the hall. Doors opened and Iggy grumbled.

*time skip

Down in the field, I heard a sound. Whipping my head towards the forest, I saw An Eraser group watching us. "RUN! ERASERS!" I shouted. The erasers ran towards us. A fight broke out, leaving an injured Iggy, Gasman, and Nudge. No Angel to be found. I bandaged Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy, and we flew to the place we knew Angel was going. The School.


	2. Chapter 2

**Room in this world of ours**

**Hey guys! This is totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout, here to thank alyssa the lucky bird girl and Trailsapupp for their great reviews! Also, I am sorry the chapters are so short. Now, on with the story!**

Angel POV

I was thrown into a white room, with a small sleeping bag on each side wall. An island sat in the center. A window let filtered sunlight enter through the back. My eye caught on the figure staring at the window, leaning against the table. The figure was a blonde female with an old scar running down her arm. I listened in on her thoughts. _I wonder how the flock is doing without Jeb. I mean, if Jeb works here, who takes care of them? God, I wish I could escape this prison. _Her thoughts surprised me, but I stayed calm. I cleared my throat. The girl turned on her heel, anger in her deep brown eyes. "What?!" When she saw me, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you the new subject?" she said. I nodded. "Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max." I gasped. Hesitantly, I whispered, "Max? Max with wings?" "Yes." She said, clearly puzzled by how I knew about her wings. I smiled. "Angel." I said. It was her turn to gasp. She frowned. "What are you doing here? You and the flock escaped years ago!" she growled. Anger filled her face. She punched the wall, making her knuckles bleed. "Look, Angel, if you read my mind earlier, you known that Jeb is a whitecoat here again. He will be coming soon to pick me up for testing. Do not, and I repeat, do not let him see you." She whispered. I hid behind the island. The door opened and a whitecoat walked in. Max stood defiantly. "Max, it's time for your testing! Stop protesting! You must go! To ensure you survival!" He said. _Jeb! _I thought. "Why should I care about my survival? I'm not on the run, and you would just lose your precious test subject. What I cared for most is free, Jeb, thanks to you." She said. "Max…" Another whitecoat entered. "The subject is protesting? Guards!" the new whitecoat yelled into the hall. Erasers restrained Max. I heard the crack of a whip come down on her face._ Ow! Hmmph, I will get him back. Rebellion! Anyway, this is going to leave a scar. _Her thoughts echoed in my mind. She seemed strangely calm about the whipping, like it was normal, but angry that she could not bandage the wound. Then, gun to her back, she left the room.

Max POV

I heard the door open and close, but I did not turn around. Instead, I thought about the flock. Someone cleared their throat behind me. "What?!" I said, turning on my heel. A girl, maybe six or seven stood before me. She had long, blonde hair, pale skin, and big blue eyes. She reminded me of Angel. She looked slightly shocked before quickly regaining her composure. I breathed in relief that this was not a whitecoat. "Are you the new subject?" I asked her gently. She nodded. "Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max." I said. She gasped before hesitantly whispering, "Max? Max with wings?" I looked at her, puzzled, before I replied. "Yes." "Angel." said the girl, smiling. I gasped. From the flock? But how? No! Jeb couldn't have, could he? I frowned. "What are you doing here? You and the flock escaped years ago!" Angrily, I punched the wall, leaving my knuckles bloody. I paid no heed. "Look," I said, not giving her a chance to answer. "if you read my thoughts earlier, you know that Jeb is a whitecoat here again. He will be coming soon to pick me up for testing. Do not, and I repeat, do not let him see you." I whispered. Angel hid behind the island. Jeb entered and soon after I had a large cut across my face from a whip. I was unconcerned. Then a gun pressed against my back, I left Angel in the room.

Iggy POV

Nudge would not stop talking about Angel. She also said that she hoped that we would see Max again. "Impossible." I said. "Max is most likely dead or broken." "How much longer?" Gazzy whined. "A few hours left." said Fang. We all groaned.

*time skip

The School was just ahead of us, or so I was told. We landed in the forest nearby. I heard a faint shout. I followed the noise along with the rest of the flock. A fence separated us from the yard. Angel's voice was shouting out as a whip came down on someone, stirring no reaction from them, as though it were normal to be whipped. "Max! Please, stop hurting her! Max! Fight back! Do something! Please… "Angel shouted.

Fang POV

We followed the sound of the shout to one of the yards at the edge of The School. I was surprised to see a tall (about 5'8" or5'9") , blonde girl standing restrained as a whitecoat whipped her. The girl did not seem to feel the pain of the whip. Angel shouted at the girl, encouraging the girl to fight back. "Max!" Angel shouted again. I snapped back to reality. _MAX? _Angel whipped her head towards me. Seeing me, her eyes filled with hope. She looked at Max, presumably sending her a mind message. Max smiled. Then, using the Erasers as momentum, she flipped backwards onto the Erasers heads, kicking the whitecoat in the face. She smirked, spreading her powerful falcon like wings. She darted off of the Erasers heads knocking them over, and closed her wings. "See ya, Jeb." said Max, passing a whitecoat. Picking up Angel, she strode into the building and was in the forest with us in seconds.


End file.
